Integrated circuits (ICs) are becoming significantly sensitive to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events due to advancements in operating speed and their ability to operate at low power. An ESD event can occur during manufacturing of the ICs, especially when the ICs are being tested. Furthermore, an ESD event may be difficult to prevent when sensitive test equipment is involved.
A particular concern is when a test contactor is first coupled to an IC through its test contacts. Electrostatic discharge may occur when the IC is electrically coupled to the test contactor and may damage circuitry in the IC. Generally, test contactors are unable to discharge the built-up static charges that may be present on the surface of the IC.
It is within this context that the embodiments described herein arise.